Talk:Mizo
Alias Why was it merged in this direction? Think for a minute... They say that G.T. Blitz's father was a famous racer, when Jak's people didn't know the guy was Mizo. Hence, his father went under the family name of Blitz. Also, it's possible that G.T. Blitz was the alias, but that's going to be harder to fabricate if the man is a celebrity figure, unless his real name is Mizo and G.T. Blitz is his stage name. But then how could Krew, and for that matter Rayn, not do a little research on every Mizo in Kraz without figuring out that connection? For someone without suspicions, it might seem like a fluke, but if they're actively looking for a crime boss involved in the races, and one of the sportscasters has that name and is on the racing commission, umm... Why not at least try assassinating that guy to see if that was the guy you're after? Why wouldn't Krew and Rayn come to that conclusion, before Pecker did? I'm pretty positive that Mizo is the alias, or it wouldn't have been so hard for other gangsters to find the man. Cyber Keira (talk) 19:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) : This is simply a plot hole, I noticed it too and was going to go along with the idea that his real name is G.T. Blitz and his alias is Mizo, but then I read the script: When it's revealed that Blitz is the mysterious racer, Daxter exclaims "Blitz?!" but Mizo throws off his wig, revealing his true identity, saying "I'm Mizo!" : It would, however, make more sense if it was the other way around since G.T. Blitz is the one with the apparently verifiable history, probably well-publicized, I just don't quite believe this is how it was scripted. I could be wrong though, in which case it'd be easy to change, though one should definitely still be merged into the other. 21:08, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Actually, scratch that. I think what happened is he was born G.T. Blitz, but then became Mizo. However, even after he became Mizo, he kept his original name so he could be the TV personality and commissioner. Once his true identity was revealed, my guess is he would just go by Mizo, his new name. So in other words, he has no real name vs. alias, he has an original name vs. new name. This would explain the whole verifiable history thing and would cover up that plot hole I mentioned. :: If there are no objections to this conclusion then I'll edit the article accordingly. 21:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, I don't have any problems with merging it. I just think it makes more sense if the referral is Mizo and G.T. Blitz is the entry. Because honestly, Superman could say he's Clark Kent and Batman could say he's Bruce Wayne, but while they're both true, they have completely different connotations. Clark Kent is who Superman became, but Batman didn't become Bruce Wayne, if that makes any sense. In this instance, Mizo is definitely the secret identity, but we don't know the psychology or exact situation behind how G.T. Blitz views it (whether he identifies himself as Mizo now, or if he was just angry and explaining why he entered the race to win, since Daxter was basically reacting with shock and confusion.) :::In other words, I don't think we can honestly infer with any certainty from that instance of dialogue which was meant, but obviously G.T. Blitz came before Mizo and had precedence, which is why I think Mizo makes the better referral (especially since we almost never see him acting as Mizo outside of being G.T. Blitz so...) I'll definitely agree that it's complicated and that we don't need two entries for the same character. :) :::Sorry, I forgot to add that I agree with your assessment. Cyber Keira (talk) 01:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::: Ah, but I did find another script line: Rayn: Father tried to eliminate Mizo for years, but he could never ID the man. Then we realized... There is no Mizo, or rather... That "or rather" part would imply that there is a Mizo, but that he's simply not the Mizo they thought. Either way, it still means that his identity, at least according to Rayn, is Mizo. That, in combination with him telling Daxter he's Mizo, and then the rest of the characters thereafter calling him Mizo, would lead me to believe Mizo is his identity while G.T. Blitz is his given name. 01:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I refactored the page to reflect the above discussion. Essentially his page is now completely neutral as to the whole naming discrepancy, the only problem that remains is whether or not his page should be moved. Per P:COMMONNAME, the article should be moved to G.T. Blitz. But, per P:IDENTITY, it should stay as Mizo. Since there is a discrepancy regarding the former, I'd personally say we go with the latter, though I could be wrong. And on that note, if we elect to keep the page named "Mizo" then we should add an ID clause to the MOS as we did with COMMONNAME about a month back, then fix Erol and possibly a few other pages (as Erol currently does the opposite). If not then no worry about that. 00:17, December 1, 2015 (UTC) : Went ahead and implemented said ID clause for the new Project:Policies and guidelines per the definition of consensus (was approved by the other two admins). If anyone has any objections, move for a repeal and we can discuss it. 01:43, December 9, 2015 (UTC)